


YOU-inspired song by DAY6

by deodadiio



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Lee Jinhyuk/ KimWooseok, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deodadiio/pseuds/deodadiio
Summary: jinhyuk gak akan pernah menyangka kalau pertanyaan asal-asalan waktu pensi kenaikan kelas, bakal bikin eksistensi wooseok beda di hidupnya.
Relationships: Bestfriend to Lover - Relationship
Collections: Day6





	YOU-inspired song by DAY6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bestfriend to Lover!Weishin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694990) by deodadiio. 



> thank you so much for loving my works!   
> i gave you a protips; please listen to the song, it might help you to get the vibes.

jinhyuk gak bakalan bisa mengesampingkan wooseok lagi dalam hidupnya. gak cuma sekali atau dua kalinya, jinhyuk rasa hati sama perasaannya udah bulat untuk wooseok. kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu waktu pesta kenaikan kelas muncul lagi, nari-nari di kepalanya jinhyuk sekarang. waktu itu mereka resmi melepas gelar siswa kelas sebelas, dan tentunya naik tingkat ke kelas dua belas. tradisi di sekolah mereka yaitu mengadakan pensi, penampilnya dari eskul band, dance, dan juga padus.

wooseok sama jinhyuk duduk di barisan agak belakang, mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengambil jatah kepanitiaan, pikirnya mau jadi murid biasa yang anti sibuk. mereka udah cukup kapok sewaktu jadi anggota osis di kelas sepuluh kemarin, jadi sekarang maunya cuma duduk-duduk aja.

acara dimulai siang hari, bener-bener tidak ada yang special kecuali pelepasan balon harapan. setiap kelas dibagikan lima belas balon helium yang selanjutnya siswa di kelas tersebut akan menulis harapan mereka di semester yang baru. wooseok dan jinhyuk sekelas, berarti mereka akan mulai menuliskan harapan masing-masing lalu mengikatnya di kumpulan balon tersebut. balon-balon itu dilepas di awan yang warnanya mulai kekuningan, pertanda senja sudah datang.

sambil ngeliatin balon yang semakin lama semakin jauh, iseng jinhyuk nanya wooseok.

“lo nulis apaan deh?”

“ssssttstt” wooseok menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulut mungilnya.

“jangan bilang siapa-siapa” katanya lagi

“sebenernya, ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama pelajaran hyuk. gue cuma pengen punya pacar” lanjut wooseok.

jinhyuk gak bisa menahan ketawanya tapi reflek wooseok bagus sehingga gak berapa lama pinggang jinhyuk dicubit, sambil terus-terusan bilang “sssstttsss”

“wooseok, kalo misalkan di pertengahan kelas dua belas ini, lo belom punya pacar, mau gak nyoba sama gue?”

makin ngelantur respon jinhyuk, makin keras juga wooseok mukul-mukul dirinya.

“gausah gila” balas wooseok yang juga masih merangkul leher jinhyuk untuk mulai menjitaki kepalanya pelan.

“gue serius, gak ada salahnya kan nyoba...”

————————————

dan sore ini...

jinhyuk nungguin wooseok selesai bimbel. biasanya bimbel ini akan banyak menguras tenaga siswa-siswinya, otak bakalan terasa kebakar abis ngeliat tumpukan buku tebal dengan berbagai jenis soal yang akan keluar di hari ujian. apalagi wooseok bilang kalau dia abis ngerjain tpa, mungkin aja abis ini jinhyuk bakalan liat wooseok yang setengah botak.

wooseok berlari-lari kecil masuk ke dalam mobil jinhyuk. bau gorengan tahu langsung menguar seolah menyambut kedatangan wooseok yang minta segera dikunyah.

“pelan-pelan” jinhyuk menyampirkan jaket yang ia bawa ke tubuh wooseok.

“pake dulu katanya tadi kedinginan”

“enggak udah gapapa”

wooseok malah menjadikan jaket jinhyuk selimut dan mulai meniup-niup gelas kertas berisi energen di tangannya. asap energen rasa coklat itu masih mengepul jadi jinhyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan area bimbel supaya wooseok bisa meminumnya sedikit, tanpa tumpah.

“kok gak jalan?” kata wooseok setelah menyeruput minumannya.

“ntar kalo gue jalan, bisa tumpah”

“mau mampir nyari makan dulu gak?” tanya jinhyuk. wooseok memicingkan matanya

“tumben banget sih hyuk, mau minta apa lo?”

“kenapa sih gue baik malah disangka yang enggak-enggak gini” jinhyuk manyun.

“hahaha, enggak-enggak, abis lo tuh kenapa coba tiba-tiba mau jemput, beliin makanan, ngasih jaket?”

“ya emangnya gaboleh ngasih perhatian gitu ama lo?”

wooseok mengedikkan bahunya, seolah mengabaikan jinhyuk.

“seok... udah pertengahan semester” kali ini jinhyuk serius sedikit.

“terus” wooseook masih meniup-niup minumannya, sebenarnya ini topik yang agak wooseok hindari beberapa bulan ini.

“lo belom punya pacar”

“ahh, yang di pensi kemaren” wooseok langsung paham tapi kalimatnya gak dia selesaikan dan dibiarkan menggantung.

“wooseok, maaf ya kalo bikin lo bingung kayak gini. gue tau lo usaha banget, bikin asik padahal kita berdua sama-sama canggung”

wooseok masih diam, dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

“hyuk, kok lo ngajuin ginian pas abis gue nyelesein tpa sih… kek gak ada waktu lain aja”

“maaf bikin lo pusing” jinhyuk membuat dirinya berani untuk mengusap kepala wooseok. wooseok gak menolak, malah senyum tipis sambil ngabisin energen yang tinggal setengah. jadi karena gak wooseok tolak, jinhyuk tetep mengusap-usap kepala wooseok sampai minumannya benar-benar habis.

“jadi beneran gak mau makan?” tanya jinhyuk lembut.

“enggak, udah terlalu malem. gue udah gak seberapa selera tapi kalo lo mau makan ya gue temenin. abis futsalan laper kan?”

“gausah kita pulang aja, lo udah ngantuk gitu. tapi boleh gak gue nyetirnya pelan?”

“boleh, jangan buru-buru. gue masih pengen ngobrol sama lo”

jinhyuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. di tengah perjalanan wooseok tidak menolak saat jinhyuk mengenggam tangannya. tangan jinhyuk anget dan bisa membungkus keseluruhan jari wooseok, bikin nyaman.

“udah sampe” jinhyuk yang ngomong tapi jinhyuk juga yang gak mau ngelepasin tangan wooseok.

“wooseok”

“hmm?”

“boleh gak gue peluk lo bentar”

“lo biasanya peluk gue, bahkan smackdown gue di depan bapak ibu lo”

jinhyuk ketawa sedikit tapi abis itu dia narik badan wooseok kedalam pelukannya.

“kalo yang ini kayaknya bakalan beda”

wooseok membalas pelukan jinhyuk. menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung anak itu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak jinhyuk.

“jinhyuk, gue ngantuk” wooseok manja

“sebentar aja peluknya. abis dipeluk gue, beneran deh nanti tidurnya nyenyak” jinhyuk mengusap-usap belakang kepala wooseok. wooseok malah menaruh kepalanya lebih nyaman di pelukan jinhyuk.

“wooseok, gue serius”

waktu wooseok mau narik tubuhnya, jinhyuk tetep memeluk wooseok dengan erat. kayaknya ini bakalan lebih mudah ketimbang ia harus menatap wooseok, bisa buyar.

“mau yaa nyoba sayang ke gue?” pelukan jinhyuk udah gak seberapa erat, jadi wooseok bisa menarik tubuhnya. sebelum ia turun, wooseok memegang tangan jinhyuk lalu mengusap pipi anak itu.

“makasih udah dianterin pulang. gue bakal jawab secepatnya”

wooseok turun, jinhyuk masih kebingungan. dirinya benar-benar takut kalo yang barusan ia lakukan masuk dalam kategori tindakan bodoh yang membahayakan, membahayakan karena mungkin aja wooseok bakal memutuskan untuk gak lagi berteman dengannya, atau mencoba untuk menerimanya sampai perut jinhyuk terasa sedikit geli memikirkan begitu banyak kupu-kupu bersarang disana.


End file.
